<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gently In The Cold Dark Earth by merrymercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611879">Gently In The Cold Dark Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymercy/pseuds/merrymercy'>merrymercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, How Do I Tag, Journalism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Photographer!Rey, Photography, Poe Dameron speaks Spanish and its my aesthetic, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Strangers, Time Travel, again please how do i tag, journalist!Rey, time traveler!Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymercy/pseuds/merrymercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo travels back in time to prevent a murder in the '70s. As a rule of thumb, he must return without leaving a trace. It's all well until Rey, a photographer for a gazette, takes a picture of him, the only proof of his existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts">beccastanz</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which it is a silent evening in Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello!!! i'm back with another prompt fill :)) im vv anxious bc it's my first attempt at a fic that includes more chapters than one but xd here goes nothing. </p><p>as the prompt goes:</p><p>''𝘙𝘦𝘺, 𝘦𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘳.</p><p>𝘉𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘳.</p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦.</p><p>𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘙𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?''</p><p>enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thomp. Thomp. Thomp.</em>
</p><p>Heavy steps echo through a dark, abandoned cul-de-sac amongst the busy streets of Coruscant. Car horns are heard from far away, its echo washing over the city like a haze. Apart from the passersby, it’s an eerily silent night. The January cold is evident in the white puff of breaths diffusing from their mouths into the night sky. Tiny flakes of snow envelop the old, worn-out pavements like a white veil, beautiful, silent, and deadly in all its glory.</p><p>The steps come to a halt. They belong to a guy, long-faced and grim. Two deep laugh lines protrude against his dark façade, and a jagged scar is visible on his right cheek. He scans the area with his eyes. There are people, only a few, strolling the street. A black 57 Chevy rolls by. He watches it until it gets out of sight. A french baguette shop is to his left, its lights sad and flickering. He checks his watch. It reads 7:30. The shop should be closed soon. <em>Soon enough</em>. He has to wait a little longer.</p><p>He looks away from the shop. As he’s about to retreat deep into the dead-end, a chill runs up his spine, and he <em>knows</em> it’s not from the cold. He freezes in his spot, inhaling an anxious breath of air.</p><p>He’s being watched.</p><p>Tentative, he looks at the street again. A bush across sways from the wind, but there’s no one to be seen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>''Miss Niima.'' Her name is being called. She knows it, can <em>hear</em> it even, but it somehow doesn’t register in her head. She has a novel propped up on her desk, and she’s <em>this</em> close to finding out a mystery. She holds her breath as anticipation rises within. <em>The guy lifts his cloak, and his face is now visible. Felicity freezes in shock upon recognition. It’s certainly and undeniably—</em></p><p>''Miss Niima?'' Rey awakes from her reverie with a jolt, looking up to see her supervisor. His head appears from behind an ajar door, motioning a question with a wave of his hand. ''The documents?''</p><p>Oh <em>crap</em>.</p><p>The woman, Rey Niima, lets out a silent curse under her breath and shouts to the man across the Office. ''Coming right away, sir!'' The supervisor retreats to his office, away from her sight. She quickly fumbles with the pages of the novel, shoving it away from eyesight. She then reaches for her purse, long forgotten on the heap of paperwork she needs to fill. Inside, there’s a lipstick, a little cash, a pen and a notebook, nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>No. <em>No</em>. <em>No no no no</em>. She can’t have forgotten the documents. <em>Again</em>. But her almost-empty purse tells her otherwise. She goes through her belongings again. <em>Lipstick, cash, pen, notebook. No documents.</em></p><p>She brings a palm upon her temple, rubbing the imminent hint of a migraine away. Her chest heaves with a deep sigh. She’s utterly fucked this time.</p><p>…But maybe not?</p><p>A thought cuts through her head, her face suddenly beams with hope. <em>Could it be..?</em></p><p>There’s only one way to find out.</p><p>''Psst. <em>Psst</em>.'' She whispers to her co-worker adjacent to her desk. ''<em>R</em><em>ose</em>.’’</p><p>Rose looks up at that, indifferent to her excitement. ''I don’t have the documents.'' She goes back to her paperwork, and Rey’s shoulders slouch in defeat. <em>Of course not</em>. Rose wouldn’t have given her the documents even if she had it. And she couldn’t ask anybody else for it either.</p><p>Groaning, Rey gets up from her seat to declare the absence of the <em>very</em> important documents to her supervisor. She walks over to where his Office is, and although ajar, gives a silent knock on the door. She’s invited with a silent ‘come in’.</p><p>She’s been in this room before. Many times, even. All of her co-workers spend a pretty huge amount of their shift here, reporting to their chief. Producing a gazette was hard. The frequency of the visits was understandable.</p><p>But Rey’s visits are a <em>very</em> different story.</p><p>She’s been in Coruscant for almost a month and had found this job not so much after she arrived. The gazette needed a photographer, and she needed to pay her rent. The odds were both in hers and the gazette’s favor, up until this week. She’d been unable to bring a photo ‘worth seeing’ to the gazette. She knew she was running out of time. And now, with forgetting the documents, <em>amongst everything</em>, she’s as good as homeless.</p><p>The supervisor’s face lights up when he sees her. ''¡Ay! Niima, take a seat.'' She can’t find a reason for his happiness. <em>Weird</em>. He was supposed to be angry at her. She sits down as told.</p><p>''<em>Oye</em>, where are the documents?'' Empty-handed, she takes a deep breath and tells him the truth. The sooner, the better.</p><p>''Sir Dameron, I forgot to bring the documents today. I’m very sorry.'' The man’s face hangs at that.</p><p>''<em>Dios mío,</em> Niima.'' He brings a palm up to his face and rubs his tired eyes. ''You can’t do anything today at the Office without those documents, <em>mi señora</em>.''</p><p>''I know, I know.'' She looks down at her toes, hands fiddling with the hem of her jacket in stress. ''I’m sorry.''</p><p>Dameron looks confused for a moment, searching her face. Rey cannot look at him. She feels like a disappointment. She <em>is</em> a disappointment.</p><p>''You see, Niima.'' He picks up a notebook from his drawer, then starts to fumble with the pages. ''I have a gazette I need to publish. And you have a rent to pay, <em>cierto</em>?'' Rey silently nods in agreement. ''I'd have to fire you at this rate but I do not want you to lose this job.'' He turns a few pages more, then stops at a page with messy writings all over it. ''So I’m giving you one last chance.''</p><p>Rey finally meets his gaze since the first time she came into his room. ''No way— <em>really</em>?''</p><p>Sir Dameron nods blankly. Her excitement dies down. ''You’re a photographer, Rey. And by tomorrow, I need a photo from you for the front page.''</p><p>Rey’s eyes are wide like <em>saucers.</em> <em>No way</em> Dameron wanted something so huge of her. Just, <em>no way</em>.</p><p>''Me?'' She points to herself. ''Me? Front page? I thought Rose had—''</p><p>''It’s now or never, Niima.'' He writes something down, then hurriedly closes the notebook. ''<em>¿Me explico, cariño?</em>''</p><p>She can’t do anything but nod. She bows her head down and is about to leave when what he said registers in her mind. <em>Oh</em>.</p><p>''Oh, Sir Dameron.'' She casts one last look at him by the door. ''I am not your <em>cariño</em>.''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The falling of dusk and the coming of evenfall are the early signs of the night sky draping over the city like a black curtain. For some, it's what signifies the end of a work shift, or just the right time to drift off peacefully in a warm bed.</p><p>Frankly, for Rey, an evening didn't begin without a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>She has an Embassy perched between two plump lips, slowly watching the smoke as it mingles with the dark sky. Her head is empty as she drags another lungful of breath off her sweet, slow death. She'd gotten the pack from Poe a week ago, and avoided using them until today. She'd wanted to feel closer to… <em> something </em> . The warmth gathering in her lungs and the thick phlegm rumbling in her throat reminded her of her days in the orphanage. It wasn't always full of fond memories, but it was the closest thing to a home she had. Her orphan keeper  <em> always </em> smelled of cigarettes. The nasty scent used to linger in her room, got encaged in her clothes, and clung to the roof of her mouth.</p><p>She longed for a home, even if it was one of the shittiest. The dirty smell reminded her of someplace safe. Hence the smoke.</p><p><em> Sigh</em>.</p><p>The thought of home brings back the task at hand she needs to handle, and the determination in Poe's voice when he said those words she hated to hear.</p><p>
  <em> You're a photographer, Rey. </em>
</p><p>Yes. She is indeed a photographer. And <em> yes </em>, she did take great photos. What Poe doesn't know is that Rey, ever since she dropped her fragile Richoflex out of her hands onto the hard grounds of Chandrila, lacked a camera.</p><p>A photographer without a camera. <em> How ironic. </em></p><p>Lucky for her, Rey knew who to call for help.</p><p>She was outside a coffee shop two blocks away from her office. It had an old, red rotary telephone, and the owner was nice enough to spare her a few minutes with the junk when she needed it. The shop also had some heavy coffee Rey kept coming back for every other weekend after she received her paycheck. What did Poe call it? <em> Café solo?  </em>Something like that. It was strong. And expensive. Just what Rey needed after a breath of smoke.</p><p>But she didn't have the time <em> or </em> money for such luxury right now.</p><p><em> Enough dying </em>, she decides and crushes the cigarette under her cheap boots, putting out the flame. She opens the door to the cafe. A bell chimes atop the door as she steps in.</p><p>She is greeted with a warm smile. The smell of empty coffee seeds envelop her like a dream. She shivers a little from the newfound warmth, not realizing how cold she'd been outside.</p><p>''Rey, oh dear, your lips are trembling! Let me get you a cup of some warm <em> Solo </em>.'' Rey is about to refuse when the owner interrupts. ''It's on the house.''</p><p>Ah, how she loves the woman.</p><p>Rey mutters a thanks and makes a beeline for the rotary phone at the back. She picks up the handset and starts to dial, letting the circle roll back into place until she dials one number after another.</p><p>''One... Seven… Zero… Still got it.'' The handset starts to buzz. She starts to think of how the conversation would go. She could imagine it being exactly like the other times she'd called, but then, she doesn't even know if someone will pick up. <em> Maybe no one's home? Maybe they're busy talking to someone else? Were they even— </em></p><p>''Hello. Who's calling?'' Her worries fly out of the window once she hears the bell-like voice. She lets out a breath she didn't know she held.</p><p>''Hey, Ami.'' Rey hears a sharp intake of breath and places the headset away from her ear. Not a moment later, <em> just </em> as she'd expected, Ami lets out a screech.</p><p>''Oh my <em> God </em> , Rey. Where have you  <em> been??  </em> I was worried sick! You promised you'd call after you arrived, and, I'm fucking due next week, and Oh my God, you're  <em> so </em> dead the next time I see you.''</p><p>''Woah woah, slow down. I couldn't call because I didn't even have the time to <em> breathe </em>  ever since I stepped foot on Coruscant!'' They start to bicker about who's right, and it's  <em> always </em> Ami. She's right when she tells her to quit smoking, and she's right when she tells her to eat properly. So, naturally, Rey's hearing none of it.</p><p>''Wait, hold on. Stop screaming. You said you were due next week?'' Ami squeals in affirmation, and Rey can't help but let out a giggle, sharing the excitement of her friend. Something is bothering her in the back of her mind, though. ''Isn't that a bit early to have a baby?''</p><p>She expects a hint of a scowl in her voice but hears none of it. ''I suppose not? I mean, that's what Chroon told me, at least. He wouldn't have suggested so if it meant any harm.'' She was right. Chroon was one of the best obstetricians in the city. Rey didn't doubt his medical abilities, but <em> this </em> early for a baby? She supposed everyone with common sense would find it odd.</p><p>''Anyways, what's up with you? You don't call this late at night.'' Rey checks the watch at the counter.</p><p>''What? It isn't even <em> late </em> , you grumpy pregnant woman.  <em> Tsk, tsk </em>.'' She hears a laugh through the little red handset.</p><p>''Whatever. Tell me.''</p><p><em> Sigh </em>. This is where the rubber meets the road.</p><p>Rey, ever since was a child, <em> hated </em>  owing anything to anyone. Ami wasn't just  <em> anyone </em>, she knew it, but still got disturbed at the thought of being indebted to someone.</p><p>
  <em> Ami isn't just someone. </em>
</p><p>''I need a camera.''</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The guy looks at the street for the nth time that day, magically expecting to see something different from the road he's been looking at for some time. As always, nothing changes.</p><p>He sighs as he observes the street again. Two benches stand at the park across the street. A cat purrs against strangers' legs, seeking attention. No street lamp was on, abandoning the city to darkness, but somehow, <em> against his luck </em> , christmas decorations were still up. Perhaps the town didn't want to get rid of the fond memories.  <em> Yet </em> . He thought it looked beautiful nonetheless. The air was crisp and clean, no hint of gasoline clouding the city. Not all people could afford a car in the '70s, and for once, he thought it was for the better. He didn't recall breathing an air  <em> this </em>  sweet and  <em> this </em>  fresh since… maybe  <em> ever </em>.</p><p>He shivers from the cold and looks at the baguette shop once again. Its lights were still on. The man checks his watch. <em> What is he doing until this time? </em></p><p>Almost as if someone above heard his question, the lights of the baguette shop flicker for one last time and die down. He straightens his posture and takes cover behind a wall.</p><p>A guy in his 30's come out of the shop. He locks the door with a silver key, rattling the lock from its place to see if the door's still open. It isn't. Satisfied, the guy takes one last look at his shop and begins to jog along the street.</p><p>The other guy follows.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>''I have one Hasselblad and a Yashica I can send you. Actually, Finn is in town for some time. I'll have him bring it to you in a minute if you stay at the cafe.''</p><p>''Oh, that is great. I'll be waiting. Could you tell him to hurry, <em> please </em>?'' Ami chuckles. ''I'll tell him. Not sure if he'll pay it any mind though.''</p><p>Rey sighs. Ami talks some more, bidding Rey goodbye.</p><p>''Ok, I'll see you then. Take care, Ami. Both of you.'' Rey hangs up the call with a smile on her face. Ami knew how to make her smile despite everything going on in her life. Rey didn't know how to pay her back. Didn't even know if she <em> could </em>. She was really lucky to have her.</p><p>As if waking up from a daydream, the interior of the cafe comes back into her vision. <em> Ah yes </em> , coffee. The owner had brought the strong coffee to her table, but she'd been  <em> so </em>  absorbed in the conversation to realize what it actually was. With alarm, she touches the mug. It's still warm,  <em> thank God </em> , but she'd have to drink cold, tasteless coffee if she waited a minute more. She starts to consume— no,  <em> annihilate </em> the liquid in a rush.</p><p>''Oh child, I was wondering when you'd hang up.'' The owner mutters from behind the counter into the empty coffee shop, save for the out-of-place photographer. ''Do you mind taking the trash out before you go?''</p><p>''No, not at all. I can take it out now, actually.'' Rey approaches the counter, takes the trash bag off the ground, and heads for the door. Before she can even touch the handle, the door <em>yanks</em> open.</p><p>Rey is genuinely scared before she recognizes the gentleman that caused a small ruckus inside the little shop. It's Finn, panting against the door with a camera clutched to his chest.</p><p>''Uhm, <em> hurry</em>, you said?''</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>café solo = espresso  yeheet</p><p>here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/merrymerrymercy?s=09">twitter</a> , come say hi!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>